lps_ichorfandomcom-20200214-history
Andi Corvus
Andi is a 22 year old angora cat. (Its easier just to call him male pronouns in this Wiki because he's typically male.) He is quiet and shy, most of the time secludes himself from others. He isn't seen without his grey hoodie nowadays (In fact, I don't even know how long it's been since he washed it! O_O) and his headphones. He is also recovering from schizophrenia and anorexia. He has a attachment to Marshal obviously because they are in a relationship. Biography (SPOILERS!!) Andi was always a strange kid. Ever since he was a child he would always fluctuate between personalities and outfits. Some days he would dress like a typical boy; Tie, buttoned shirt, and jeans. Other days he'd go to school in a dress, a bow, and wearing his mothers jewelry. He was constantly picked on throughout his life in school. Especially in Elementary school. His parents decided to move to Dawsonville because of better schools for Andi and his siblings. That was the time where he had enough. 10 year old Andi was bullied by practically the whole school. He was known as the weird kid and didn't have any friends at all. Until he met Azriel and Marshal. Azriel was 11 and Marshal was 7. Marshal was currently moved up from his grade due to being smarter. Azriel and Marshal stood up for Andi in the halls and since then became really great friends. Azriel and Andi were even close friends without Marshal around. Andi even became good friends with Azriels stepbrother, Kaiden, who was 13 at the time. One day that friendship with Azriel came crashing down. Azriel is a destructive person and rebellious. But that never bothered Andi. Because he felt he was the same way. In reality, he was just telling himself that he's rebellious because he didn't want to lose his friends. He never stood up for himself. November 9th, 2005 him and Azriel finally broke away. They were fooling around outside with Kaiden in the front yard. Sword fighting with sticks, playing pretend, playing in mud. Andi's mother Madeline Corvus was watching over them. When she wasn't looking Azriel did something really stupid. He dared Andi to stand in the middle of road. At the time Andi lived next to a busy street, so he felt very hesitant at first. Self esteem crushed, he figured that if he didn't he'd lose Azriel and Kaiden and maybe even Marshal, his perfect little crush. He ran out into the street while nobody was driving by. But in the euphoric moment of accomplishment a speeding driver was approaching dangerously close to him. Madeline noticed and pushed her child out of the way, unfortunately sacrificing herself in the process. The driver sped away before any consequences were met. Andi now at the side of the street opened his eyes to find his mother bleeding out and unconscious. Azriel and Kaiden were taken aback. They just witnessed someone die in front of there very eyes. Tears in his eyes, Andi desperately tried to wake his lifeless mother up. Kaiden flipped open his phone and called 911 and Azriel ran off in shock and panic. Andi watched him run and kept a grudge towards him after what happened. They never hung out anymore, they never sat together at lunch, they never even glanced each other's way. Andi never told anyone about who "accidently" killed his family's mother. Years later, Andi is 18 years old. Its 2013 and has moved away from Dawsonville and into Eldritch County. Marshal and Andi are still friends and went to the same high school. Everything seemed peaceful and perfect for once. At least until Tesella has moved away and his siblings followed. Andi remained living with his father and it's hell. His father, David Corvus, was a harsh man. Some may say he was even abusive after his wife's death. He was the reason Tesella moved, taking her siblings with her. Andi stayed behind to stay with his bitter father because he loved him, unlike his father who didn't care about his "weird, girly son." He finally wants to come out to his father that he's bi-gender. He finally decided to tell him after dinner. His father was on the couch watching tv, switching channels back and forth idly. Andi stood in front of the screen, arms behind his back and sweat dripping from his forehead. He angrily asked him to move over so he could watch the news. Andi said he wanted to confess something very important to him. His father just sat, unmovingly and bitter. A calm but stern 'What' escaped his lips. "Dad... I'm bi-gender." He blurted tears in his eyes. All was silent, the tv flashed off, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat and heavy breathing. His dad rose from the couch ubruptly, fists clenched and a look of anger overcame his bored expression. David struck him down to the floor. He scowled as his son lay bleeding and crying. He grabbed Andi by his shirt and pulled him up. "How could you..? I raised you to be a good little boy. Do you hear me?! A BOY!" he yelled still grasping his broken son's shirt, "You're a pathetic, confused excuse for a man. I can't even look at you!" He threw him down to the floor. "You should be ashamed of yourself..." Andi laid sobbing, his own father's disapproval echoing in his head. He finally had enough strength to pick himself up from the grey carpeted floor. He ran upstairs to his room and cried until he could barely see. He noticed a pair of scissors on his bedside from sewing and hemming his clothing. He took the scissors, and cut his arms and his legs, blood staining the bed sheets. The next day at school, Andi didn't look or speak to anyone until he saw Marshal. At this point, he trusted all of his happiness to Marshal. Even though Andi never confessed how he felt about him. He reached his locker and took off his hood. He turned to look behind him towards Marshal's locker. Marshall was just putting away his books. The fluttering joy he felt whenever he saw him suddenly vanished when he found his worst nightmare faced him. Marshal had a girlfriend, Lauren Moon. Andi stood there heart seemingly crushed in his hands as he watched them kiss and converse. The next few days after his heart breaking discovery he witnessed them almost every moment of his school hours. He's had enough of his heart being crushed by the people he thought he loved. One fateful day, Marshal was absent. He left Lauren to go to one of his other classes. Lauren was left alone, to be potentially ripped apart. Andi crept up behind her, anger practically gushing from his body. Lauren was alone in the halls, she was late for her class. Turning around to run to class, she stopped in her tracks frightened by Andi's sudden appearance. Without warning, he grabbed her shirt and slammed her against her locker. History repeats itself doesn't it..? She seemed more ticked off than scared. Not what he expected. He threatened her telling her to stay away from Marshal... Or else... Lauren burst out laughing at him, mocking his threat as if it were some kind of joke. His grip released on her shirt and attempted to remain menacing and frightening. Lauren scoffed. Pushing him aside as she made her way to her class. He caught up to her continuing his threatening facade. "You're pathetic," she mocked, "You really thought I had no idea what's going on here?" Andi stood back, confused. "I know you like Marshal. Well, I have news for you. He's not interested in a screwed up excuse for a human being. So just shove off before you get in trouble, good little boy..." He ran off, abandoning his current, confident persona. Instead portaying a weak, pitiful and confused child. He hid behind the vending machine sobbing hysterically. He's not good enough to live in this cruel world. His self esteem was smashed and destroyed and his mental state was dwindling. He pulled out the pair of scissors and decided to reopen his self harm scars. Blood flowing everywhere onto the cheap linoleum. Marshal just happened to hear his cries and searched for the source of the sobbing. He took a glace behind the vending machine where Andi sat in the corner, bleeding and crying. Marshal grabbed his hand clutching the bloody scissors. The metallic smell filling the air. The two stared in each other's eyes. Marshal asked why he was hurting himself with tears in his eyes. Andi confessed everything, the abuse, the cutting, and his feelings for him, all were said with lots of tears. Marshal was silent the entire time. Suddenly, Marshal Notes and Trivia. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}